Memories
by demiurgic
Summary: I changed the name from Go Backwards to Memories. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all young. It starts out nice, somewhat happy, but it starts to get a little suspenseful. Well, rated for later on. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. If only, if only we were young once more

How about everyone is younger? They all know each other, but their past is different and their future is changed by a known evil…

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are 3, Itachi's 8, and Naruto still has his parents, because the nine-tailed fox didn't attack… Yet… Dun dun dun…

All the young'uns talk weird 'cause they're 3. Yeahhhh…

This one's a little slow.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Naruto-chan!" Aneko, Naruto's older sister yelled looking down at the youngest boy in their clan. "Don't go near there! You know what mother said!"

"But… but… nee-san!" Naruto yelled back as he edged closer and closer to the river. "I just wanna go swim! I'll be cauful! I sweau!"

"Naruto-chan," Aneko said, walking down towards him. _So troublesome!_ She thought. _Why couldn't father do this?_ "Don't you dare take one step in that water, or I'll be forced to use a special Jutsu I just learned on you. You'll make great target practice! Don't you dare move!"

Naruto took a little step backwards, connecting his small foot with the water. Aneko growled. "Naruto-chan, what did I tell you?" She jumped down, Naruto giggling and trying to escape as she grabbed him. "I did warn you didn't I?" Aneko smiled as she picked up her younger brother. "Now I'll have to use you for target practice!"

She raised him above her head with ease and tossed him into the air. He screamed with glee just as she sent a gentle stream of water up to him.

"I told you!" She laughed as she caught him. "Now, what should I do to you?"

"Oh no!" Naruto screeched as she dumped him into the river. She let out a fake (and poorly done) evil cackle.

"I warned you little one," She turned away. "I'm leaving!"

"Aneko! No!" Naruto yelled at her. "No, Aneko! I pwomise! Neveu again!"

She sighed deeply. "Fine…" She walked back and helped him out of the river. At least once or twice a week, this was their routine. They would go to the river, Aneko would take out her usual book, and Naruto walked beside the river. It always ended the same, too. Naruto always got thrown in, one way or another.

"Naruto you little twerp," Aneko joked as she wrapped him up in her towel. "We need to go home now, 'cause your older sister needs to graduate. In fact… I'm late! Oh no! Naruto, this'll be weird for you, but do you want to come with me?"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah!" Naruto said, jumping up and down in her arms. "Let's go! Fast, fast and faster!" He pointed with him little pudgy finger in the direction of the school.

"Fast?" Aneko asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll go fast!"

She gripped Naruto tight and ran, jumping tree to tree in an attempt to make it to the ceremony at least. Naruto laughed, gasped and screamed the whole time. Everything that had to do with ninja's, Naruto just seemed to take a liking to.

"R-Ry-Ryu-se-sensei…" Aneko gasped as she screeched to a halt in front of her sensei. "Sorry… I got caught up in watching my little brother…"

"Yes, I can see that," He said, smiling at Naruto. "Hurry, you, Hiroshi and Yukio are on in three. Just go up, shake people's hands, smile and go off again… Oh, and don't forget this," He handed her a robe. It was peacock blue, which went well with her bright blond hair and her sky blue eyes.

"Thanks," She said. She quickly put Naruto down, muttered, "Stay," And slipped the robe on. "'Kay, c'mon Naruto-chan."

She ran towards Hiroshi, who was the only teammate she could see. "Hiroshi-kun! Hiroshi-kun!" She waved as she ran towards him. "Wh-where's Yukio?"

"Ah, he's somewhere," He pulled out some gum. "You want some? I find it calms my nerves."

"Oh, um, sure, thanks Hiroshi-kun," She took a stick of it and slowly put it in her mouth. "I'm so nervous. I'll laugh so hard if someone trips (I really hope it's not one of us… but…) I hope it's Akio from team 8! He'd deserve it! He's such an as…" She looked down at Naruto in her arms. "Ah… An animal… Yeah…"

"Hey, are we going on yet?" Yukio appeared from behind Aneko and she spun 'round, blushing madly.

"Yu-Yukio-kun!" Aneko said.

Naruto looked up into his sister's face then looked at Yukio. Then back at Aneko. "nee-san," He said. Yukio looked down at Naruto. At first they hated each other, then they slowly became friends. Yukio would take Naruto to the lake and walk over the water with Naruto in his arms (if Aneko had no time to play with Naruto.)

"What, Naruto-chan?" She asked kindly.

"Do you wuff him?" He asked, staring open mouthed at Yukio.

"Na-Naruo-chan!" Aneko squeaked. "Wh-wh…"

"And now, team 7!" An announcer boomed over them. Loud applause pressed their ears as Ryu-sensei yelled, "HURRY!" from behind them. Aneko felt his hand press into her back as he pushed them towards the entrance of the stage.

"Gogyou, Yukio," Ryu-sensei pushed him out onto the stage. "Uzumaki, Aneko," Ryu-sensei pushed her and she followed Yukio. "And Inbijiburu, Hiroshi."

Everyone clapped and Aneko had trouble grabbing the scroll passed to her and shaking hands at the same time with Naruto in her arms. She grunted once and Naruto noticed.

He jumped down, and, holding her robe, walked beside her the rest of the way. There were a few 'awws' in the crowd and when Aneko turned to walk down the stairs, she noticed her mother and father standing up and waving to her. She waved back and picked up Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, father and mother are over there, go sit with them, okay?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, Aneko-nee-san," He pouted. "I wanna sit wiff you!"

"Okay," She waved to her mother and father and gestured that Naruto would be sitting with her. They nodded and she sat beside Yukio and blushed.

He had his mid-back, jet-black hair in a loose ponytail. His robe sat loosely on him as he sprawled comfortably in his chair. "This is taking too long," He mumbled as Aneko sat down.

"I know," Aneko nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "There's 7 more teams to go now."

"Team 8!" The announcer yelled out. Akio walked out first.

"Hey!" Hiroshi hissed to Aneko. "Watch this!"

He became invisible and Aneko had no clue what his intentions were until she felt him push past her. A minute later, just as Akio started walking towards the principal, he tripped. Laughter filled the field and Akio glowed bright red with embarrassment.

Aneko felt Hiroshi push past her again, and he became visible as he sat down.

"Hi-Hiroshi!" Aneko held back her laughter. "Ho… Why did you…?"

"To make your wish come true, m'lady," He did a little bow to her and sat back, copying Yukio, sprawling comfortably in his chair. "Ah, life's fun when one can become invisible."

"I thought it was immature," Yukio drawled. "Really, using up precious Chakra when it could be used for something much, much more important."

"Oh, Gogyou," Hiroshi laughed. "Lighten up. You're just jealous."

"Whatever," He said. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

When Aneko noticed Hiroshi glance at her, she shrugged and turned back towards the stage. Team 10 was up, and they all looked pissed off for some strange reason.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Aneko ran up the walkway to their house as Naruto chased after her.

"I graduated! I graduated! Mother! Father! Guess what? I graduated! I'm so… So…" She spun around twice. "I'm so **_HAPPY!_**"

"Weird," Her father laughed. "I would never have guessed."

"No more school at an un-God-ly time in the morning," She breathed in deep. "Oh, Naruto-chan, now you have to go through 12 years of evilness before you're the same age as me to graduate. But, no fear, I'll always be with you! I promise! And I'll help you too!"

"Don't forget about missions, little-miss-graduate," Her mother said. "The missions are the most fun you'll ever have! Believe me, I would do _anything_ to have another mission!"

Hitomi walked through the gate and Aneko ran towards her and scooped her up in her arms. "Uzumaki, Hitomi, you are officially the sister of **another** graduate!"

"Oh, not another one!" Hitomi said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah, and you're next, then your little brother over there, and we'll all help him reach it, right?"

"Well, duh," Hitomi laughed as Aneko put her down.

"Kids!" Their father yelled. "Bed! Now!"

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Nii-san!" Sasuke ran towards his brother, tripping in the process. "Nii-san, nii-san!"

"Be careful, Sasuke!" His father shouted from the house. "Just walk. Your brother's not going anywhere!"

Itachi walked to his younger brother and helped him stand up. "Ah, nii-chan, you've got to be more careful. If you're so clumsy, then how do you expect to beat me?"

"Nii-san," Sasuke pouted. "I was just welcoming you!"

"I know, I know, just be more careful," Itachi looked at Sasuke's knee. "Oh, you're bleeding."

"BLEEDING?" Sasuke screeched. "I'M BLEEDING! OKAASAN!"

"Sasuke-chan!" His mother came running out, carrying bandages and such. "Daijoubu Sasuke-chan?"

"He's fine, right nii-chan?" Itachi asked, picking up his younger brother.

"M-Mmhmm," Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I think he's just tired," His father said from the porch. "I'll take him."

Itachi passed Sasuke to their father and he carried him to his bed.

"Otousan" Sasuke said as his father tucked him in. "When do I start school?"

"Soon, Sasuke," His father took a book from the shelf in the corner and opened it. "Now, from yesterday, where were we?"

Sasuke told him and his father turned to the page and started reading. A few minutes later, Sasuke fell asleep sitting up, his chin droping onto his chest. His father marked the page and closed the book before lying Sasuke down and closing the door just enough for a little bit of light to spill into his room for security.

Before walking to the living room, Sasuke's father turned to look at his sleeping son. His mouth was open a little and he could see that he was already dreaming by the REM. _An angel, _was his last thought before going to join his oldest son and wife in the living room.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Okaasan!" Sakura called from the kitchen entrance. Her mother walked out to see her daughter. She was covered in flowers from the field in their back yard, and she was holding a ring of flowers up. "I made you a halo!"

Her mother smiled and picked up the ring of flowers and put it on her head. She smiled and Sakura practically beamed back. "Okaasan, I found the prettiest flower! I don't want to pick it! Can you come look?"

"Sure, Sakura, just let me put this away," She walked back into the sitting room and put the broom away in the closet.

_It's been lonely since her father went away on that mission,_ Sakura's mother held Sakura's hand as she led her to a spot in the field. _He didn't mention what rank it was. I sure hope he'll be safe, and back soon, too._

"Look! Look Okaasan!" Sakura nearly shouted. "Look! It's over here!"

"Don't shout, Sakura," Her mother said as she walked over to a small flower about the size of a thumbtack. "It's so small…"

"Yes, but look!" They both kneeled down. "Look really close… See it has…"

"What are you two doing?" A voice interrupted them. Sakura and her mother turned around. "Why are the two loveliest ladies in the world kneeling by the dirty ground?"

"OTOUSAN!" Sakura screamed. She ran towards her father and he laughed and picked her up, spinning around a couple of times before stopping and hugging his wife.

"Oh, nanikore, Sakura?" Her father asked, gesturing towards the flower on the ground.

"Look, otousan!" She made him kneel with her beside the flower. "Look at how pretty it is!"

"It's very intricate," Sakura looked at her father, confused. "Kawaii."

"Oh," Sakura turned back towards the flower. "Should I just leave it here?"

"Well if you want to, we could press it," Her father said.

"Could you?" Sakura asked, excited once again. "Would it be okay?"

"Of course!" Sakura picked the flower gently and gave it to her father. All three of them walked back to their house and Sakura's father helped Sakura press the flower and then put it in her book that was just overflowing with flowers from years passed.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Hehe, sorry I added a lot of romanji… I couldn't resist… And this time **_I know_** it's all correct, so don't flame or whatever it's called!

Gogyou … The Five Elements. Yukio … Gets What He Wants. His clan uses the five elements (water, fire, earth, air and spirit) to aid them in battle and he gets what he wants when he wants it.

Uzumaki … Whirlpool. Aneko … Older sister. She's the second of the four siblings in the Uzumaki clan.

Inbijiburu … Invisible. Hiroshi … Generous. His clan uses the power of being invisible at will in battle and he's very generous (Note the gum.)

Uchiha is actually spelled/pronounced Uchiwa, by the way. It's weird, I know, but something to do with first and second sounds (I'm learning Japanese in my spare time. It's complicated.) Oh, right, ahem, Uchiha … Fan. Itachi … Weasel. His clan's symbol is a fan, and weasels are generally referred to as evil, villainous or robbers in stories.

I didn't just make those up, by the way.


	2. The room at the end of the hall

Read on:

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Naruto-chan!" Aneko whispered as she shook her younger brother gently. This was their daily routine. Aneko would wake up, get ready, then wake up Naruto. He would join either his other sister, Hitomi, his mother or father, or, on the very, _very_ rare occasion, his eldest brother, Haruko.

"What is it, nee-san?" The small, groggy-eyed child said, rolling over to face his sister. "Time to get up?"

"No, Naruto-chan," Aneko sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand lovingly on his forehead. "I just wanted to say 'bye."

"Why, nee-san?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked, puzzled, at his sister. "What's happening?"

"I need to go on a mission, and I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you first," Aneko leaned forwards and kissed his forehead lightly and handed him a small stuffed bear. "I have a matching one with me. When I look at it, I'll think of you, promise to do the same, okay? I won't be gone long, maybe three weeks."

"But tha's so long!" Naruto protested as he sat up.

"Okay, I'll try making it two and a half," Aneko winked.

Naruto glared. "Two."

"Ah, rock-paper-scissors," Aneko dropped to her knees and Naruto held out a small hand shaped in a fist. "Okay, ready? Rock… Paper… Scissors!"

"Heeheehee!" Naruto giggled gleefully. He had never won before. "Papou ovou wock wins! Two weeks."

"Okay, two weeks, promise," Aneko ruffled Naruto's hair, and stood up.

Aneko walked to the door, and stared at Naruto. "Take good care of yourself, Naruto-chan," She looked and sounded sad. Almost as though she was mourning.

She blew a kiss, and walked out the door, slowly closing it, all the while looking at him. She had never acted like this before going on a mission, and Naruto sat on his bed, puzzled, until the sun slowly started to rise.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Did you hear what happened to that Uzumaki, Aneko?" A man asked another.

"No what?" He answered.

The bar was abuzz with the news of the tragedies.

"What about the young one from the Uchiha clan? And the two from Hyuuga?" The first man asked.

"Don't forget about young Haruno…" Interrupted a waitress.

"Poor little Kiba, lost his whole clan in that avalanche… Only thing he has left is that dog of his…" Said a family friend.

"What's gonna happen to the fox?" Someone asked from the back.

"Apparently, Hokage's gonna seal it in a person," The Hokage's right-hand-man answered. "Dunno who it's gonna be, though."

Everyone gasped, like a gush of wind.

"But… but…" The waitress whispered. "Who?"

"Like I said miss," He waved his drink at her in a sorrowful, drunken way. "No clue. Hope it isn't me," He then downed it in a quick, practiced motion.

"It wouldn't be one of us, would it? I mean," The waitress gulped. "C'mon, if it was one of us, then…"

"We'd die and the fox would be free again? Yeah, guess you're right," The man said, shrugging.

"Maybe it's going to be a young person, a child… an infant even," A person suggested.

"God, I hope it isn't my kid."

Everyone nodded.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

A total of 27 funerals took place within the next few days, including the Hokage's. No one saw him die, and his casket was empty; he was lost after he had sealed the fox away.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Could you two, you know, stop?" Naruto asked, as he walked into his room and grabbed his jacket. It was growing chilly, and, according to Sasuke's words, he was just keeping Sakura warm.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Well, it's getting cold in here, so why don't you try converting that energy to helping me start a fire?"

Sasuke laughed, kissed Sakura lightly once more, stood up, and followed Naruto to their ancient furnace that ran on a fuel source, such as coal. They had none at the moment.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows raising as he turned to Naruto.

"Oh, whatever Sasuke, like you never forget," Naruto waved his hand at him. "I'll be back…"

Naruto put his jacket on, and walked out into the cold winter air. It never got this cold in the winter, but for some reason, against all odds, it was -16 today, and getting colder by the hour.

"10:15," Naruto looked around him. "Great start to the day."

He was walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and noticed it closed. The metal door was securely locked from behind so that it wouldn't be broken in to. Naruto had never seen the Ramen shop closed before, but it was obvious that they couldn't stay open in this weather.

He shrugged and turned the corner towards Asa and her mother's shop. He opened the door, and rushed in, praising the warmth. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" Asa called from the corner.

"Hey, Asa," Naruto waved as he picked up two bags of coal.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm afraid that you'll need more than that," She turned up the radio behind her. "They say it's going to get colder."

Almost as though by cue, the announcer on the radio suddenly said, "And temperatures are expected to lower within the next week or so to a chilly -30! Yikes! Remember to turn up your thermostats! And for other news…"

Asa turned it back down. "Minus 30! I don't think I've ever felt such weather!"

"Me either," Naruto said. He grabbed three more and hauled them over to the counter. "Your mom isn't working today?"

"No, mom's got a cold, I'm afraid," Asa punched in the prices. "Nothing to do but to wait until the cold passes…"

"Why don't you go to the hospital?" Naruto asked, eyes full of concern.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's just a cold," Asa laughed. "Mom will be fine. A hospital visit will just be troublesome… Besides, it's good that mom got some time off!"

"I guess…" Naruto shrugged. "Tell her my get wells and what not, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Asa said. Naruto paid, and was off, lugging the coal back home. It wasn't heavy, but it was hard to do with a big jacket on. Usually, he just wore his black tee, baggy jeans and skater shoes, but it was too cold for that stuff.

Finally, Naruto opened the door, and Sakura shrieked. "Oh my Gosh, Naruto! I thought you were someone else!"

"Who else would I be?" Naruto asked, a puzzled expression covering his face.

"Well, Sasuke left a while ago, and you know how I hate to be alone…"

Naruto nodded. "Why didn't you go with him? Why did he leave?"

"Well, I don't know, he just said he'd be back… I don't have enough warm clothes to go out _there_…" She pointed at the window. It was then that Naruto noticed she was holding a pillow like a shield. "I saw someone walk past the window, like a _dark_ shadow, right? And then I heard, like, _realllllly_ creepy sounds down the hallway, and then I heard the door open… I came to see who it was, but there was no one there, and then… And then the door opened again, and _you_ were standing there and I almost _died_ of a heart attack…"

Naruto shook his head. _She needs to learn how to breathe when she talks…_ He thought.

"Well, there's no one here, is there?" Naruto asked. "I don't hear anything…"

Sakura put her finger to her lips. "_Listen!_"

Naruto listened hard, and indeed, he heard noises coming from the bedroom down the hall. "Maybe they're having sex."

"Who?" Sakura whispered, eyes wide.

"The ghosts," Naruto joked. "Here take my jacket and go outside. I'll be right there."

"Okay," Sakura grabbed his jacket and put it on in a hurry. She stopped in the doorway, and turned to Naruto. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't force it out. She closed to door quietly.

Naruto looked around. Maybe Sasuke was back, and he was just trying to scare Sakura. But he had never done that before. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do such a thing. But then again, it's not like their house had never been broken into before.

Naruto walked down the hallway, and noticed a definite temperature drop. He reached out for the door-handle, and as soon as he touched it, the noises in the room stopped. The handle was freezing, but Naruto grasped it firmly, and swung the door open.

No one was in the room. Naruto looked around, and noticed the window was open. He crossed the room, and slammed the window shut, locking it firmly.

"Stupid thieves," Naruto grumbled. He turned to exit the room, and noticed a small box lying on the bed. He walked towards it cautiously, listening for any noises coming from it.

Assuming it was safe, Naruto picked it up gently. He left the room, and brought it to the couch. He put it down and opened the door. Sakura was looking up to the sky, white mist coming out of her mouth. She looked around, shivering slightly. Snow was falling on her pink hair, and she rubbed her arms.

"Why did you wait out here in the cold?" Naruto called out. White mist poured from his mouth, and the silence of the snow magnified his voice.

Sakura turned to Naruto, and looked surprised. "You told me to."

"I thought you'd go to look for Sasuke," Naruto said. "Come in, there's no one here."

Sakura nodded, and quickly rubbed her nose, before walking towards the door. Naruto sidestepped so she could get in.

"Sit on the couch, I need to show you something," Naruto said quietly.

Sakura sat down, staring quietly at the box. "What is it?" She finally asked.

"I don't know," Naruto shook his head. He picked it up, and stared at it intently.

"What is it? Is it safe?" Sakura asked. "Are you sure it's not a bomb like what was send to Hoshi's house last month?"

"No," Naruto said. "I'm pretty sure it's safe."

"Pretty sure?" Sakura asked.

"I can just tell," Naruto sat beside Sakura, and she scooted closer to him, conserving warmth. He reached under the little latch, and pulled it up. It clicked once it popped up.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and she nodded. He lifted the lid, and Sakura closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

Nothing happened.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly, and looked at Naruto. His blue eyes were filled with confusion as he looked into the box.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Naruto reached into the small box, and pulled out tissue paper. He then picked up a shuriken covered with dry, flaking blood. He put it on the coffee table carefully, and next picked up a little pink book, with stems and leaves sticking out the sides. Sakura gasped when he pulled that out.

Naruto almost dropped the box once he pulled out the third and final object: a small, brown and ripped bear, with a crooked smile, and one of its eyes gone. Naruto stopped moving, and just stared at the bear.

Sakura picked up the small pink book, and opened it carefully.

"I thought I lost this so many years ago… I forgot I even had it…" Sakura whispered. "How did… Where was this box?" She asked Naruto.

"Bed… room…" Naruto breathed.

Sakura stood up, and looked down the hallway cautiously. "I wish Sasuke were here…"

"I'm here…" Naruto put the bear down, letting go quickly, as though it were hot.

"I know…" Sakura whispered. "But I feel more safe when you're both here…"

She sat back down, beside Naruto, shivering, not from the cold.

The silence continued for what seemed like decades, possibly centuries.

Finally, Sakura broke the silence. "Is that teddy-bear yours?"

Naruto nodded.

"And that book is mine… Does that make the shuriken Sasuke's?" Naruto shrugged.

"I have no clue," Naruto said quietly. "This is creeping me out. I don't think we should leave until Sasuke comes back…"

BANG!

The door swung open wide, and Sasuke came rushing in.

"What happened?! What happened?!" He yelled. He saw Sakura and Naruto sitting on the couch. He looked widely around the room, and ran down the hallway. "NARUTO! SAKURA!"

They ran to the room and looked where Sasuke was looking.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked. "What, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he ran to the window, which, once again, was wide open.

"Sasuke!" Sakura practically yelled. "What's the matter?!"

"Outside…" Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. "Outside… I thought… Oh God…" He grabbed Sakura in a rough hug. "Something… Oh God…"

Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this before. Something was definitely wrong. He left the two hugging in the room, and ran to the front door. It was closed, even though he didn't remember Sasuke closing it.

He walked outside and looked at the house that they lived in. Everything looked the same. Nothing looked wrong, and Naruto ran back inside, slipping on the wood floor as he ran down the hall.

"Sasuke, what's the matter with you? There's nothing there!" Naruto said loudly as he entered the room.

"No, no, there was… blood, and burns… like… Oh my God… I thought there was a fire… Wait… Come look…" The trio ran out of the house, and looked at it. Sakura turned towards Sasuke with a concerned expression when she saw the usual beige colour.

"Sasuke…" She said, trying to touch his arm. He swung it out her grasp and looked up, frustrated.

"It was there! There were burn marks!" Sasuke cried out. "I swear! The house! It was black from flames, and… and… there were… I _swear!_"

Sakura and Naruto were both staring at Sasuke like he was some lunatic.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started towards him. "Have you gotten sleep lately?"

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders, and looked up at the house.

Everything was calm and quiet, and a quiet squeak diverted Naruto's attention from the front of the house.

He growled and ran into the house. He burst into the room at the end of the hall, and saw a shoe jump from the windowsill outside. He ran to the window, and saw nothing. No person was anywhere to be seen. He couldn't hear anything moving, except Sakura and Sasuke in the front.

_Something…_

Naruto couldn't remember closing the door as he ran out of the room. He turned towards it.

The door was closed.


End file.
